Conventionally, among these types of electric component sockets, there is known an IC socket including a contact pin. Such IC socket is adapted to be disposed on a wiring board and to house an IC package that is an object to be inspected. A terminal of this IC package is electrically connected with an electrode of the wiring board through the contact pin to perform tests such as a continuity test.
In such tests, a plurality of IC sockets are aligned, and each IC package is housed in the corresponding IC socket, so that a plurality of IC packages are simultaneously tested to improve the work efficiency (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-78576).
The IC package may be pressed by a cooling head for cooling the IC package to maintain a temperature of the IC package at a predetermined temperature during the test (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-78576).
When a plurality of the IC sockets are aligned and the IC packages are simultaneously tested as described above, this cooling head is provided to each of all the IC sockets.